Dealing with death - Toph's sadness
by tiger66261
Summary: Iroh's death shows Toph just how blind she actually is. Only Sokka can save her from the spiral of depression and sadness she's embarking on. My first fanfic. Quick to read, not sure if it's good or not. Make sure you go easy on me in your reviews, lol.
1. Chapter 1 - Dealing with death

_**The first two sections take place from Toph's POV. The last one from Sokka's POV. Point of View in this is light; it only means you'll occasionally hear their thoughts.  
><strong>_

**THE CEREMONY (TOPH)**

_It's just voices._

Sokka couldn't keep still. **"**Oh look, here comes my part!"

Aang was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I, uh… wrote some ideas on that paper Zuko's reading from"

Katara turned around. **"**You what!?"

Zuko clears his throat, looking down from the podium uncomfortably. Toph already knew what was coming.

**"**Iroh was like a… big bundle of love..."

His eyes widen.

"Uh… well… I don't mean big in the physical sense. After all, he was probably no bigger than the normal person. But... that's not to say he wasn't normal or anything. What I mean is..."

Silence fills the hall. Zuko closes his eyes, scrunches the paper, and faces the crowd staring back at him.

"I see people of all nations here. To many of you, he was the owner of the Jasmine Dragon. To others, he was the Savior of Ba Sing Se. And to my people back home, he was the Dragon of the West. But to me, he was my uncle. He was my best friend…"

A tear leaves his right eye.

"...He was my father"

Several rows back and surrounded by Kyoshi Warriors, Ozai shifts uncomfortably in his restraints_._

"I came here to pay respects to my brother. Not to hear my own son squander my honor and…"

Toph clutches her fist. The metal restrains on Ozai tighten. He may have his mouth, but six years in prison has left his body weak and his eyes tired. Toph didn't even have to try to get him to…

"Shut up."

_And no, you're only here because Zuko ordered it. Be grateful he can't hear you._

Ozai grunts. Normally a pun would escape Sokka's mouth right about now - But this was different. This was the biggest event in Ba Sing Se since the war had ended, and the crowd reflected that. Almost several thousand citizens came to attend Iroh's tribute. The Fire Lord was here. The Earth King. The Avatar. But sadly, not Iroh himself. His body was laid to rest under a specific tree in the city. And only Zuko knows why.

_I don't even know what Iroh looked like._

_I don't even know what I look like._

**THE TREE (TOPH)**

_It's just voices._

Awkward speeches was hardly Zuko's ideal way of paying respects. Ozai might have gotten a kick out of that, but he won't get a kick out of this. For one last goodbye, the five members of Team Avatar agreed to meet at the burial. No Ozai. No Earth King. _Just the five of us, and this tree I can't see. Think I'll sit over here and listen. After all,_ I_ haven't said much since Iroh died. Even Katara's stopped trying to get me to speak. _

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change" said Aang. He and Zuko stood together, staring at the tree.

"My uncle said that to you?"

"Back when Katara fell ill. But-"

Katara places a hand on Aang's shoulder.** "**but we don't need to talk about that. Besides, here comes our troublemaker with the tea..."

Sokka appears over the hill.** "**Hey guys! I got tea... And biscuits... And more jokes!"

Zuko's trademark anger was already flashing. **"**Like the one you wrote in my speech?"

Bright red became Sokka's face.

"Zuko, Relax." Katara places her other hand on the Firelord's shoulder. "My brother might be a goofball, but he knows what you're going through. We all do. Let's just sit down and enjoy the view."

_Implying that I can. It's just voices, Toph._

**THE TREE (SOKKA)**

And so it was, the team once again reunited. Sokka handed out the food, Aang and Katara embraced under the tree, and Zuko lit his incense sticks. Yue rose where the sun fell. They exchanged stories of days long past, the great many things Iroh achieved. Zuko told the tale of Lu Ten and the failed siege, explaining why that tree was so important. And unsurprisingly, Toph sat away from the group, quiet as ever. Katara tried to speak to her, but…

_Zuko should be the one silent with grief, not Toph. Time for me to get on the case. _

Sokka slowly sneaks up behind her.

"Sokka…"

_Nice one, stupid._ "Heh… You got me."

He sat next to Toph, trying to make out her face under the moonlight. Her eyes, puffy. Her nose, red. Her skin, more pale than ever. Just looking at her, Sokka's heart twisted in every direction. _She's been crying. Alot. I should have come earlier. _

"Toph… you've been quiet all week. We're worried about you. I'm worried about you. We know you were close to Iroh…"

Toph looked up. "He was the first….'

_She responded! Good work, Sokka. _

'….the first time I've ever lost someone"

Sokka's newfound enthusiasm already diminished. _She's right. _Toph had never dealt with the death of someone close. Iroh was the first.

"I don't even know what he looked like. Iroh, Aang, you. I'll never see the people I love. You're all just… just…"

Her eyes started to well up. _Please don't._

" …just voices..."

Tears were already streaming down her face. _This isn't fair. This isn't right. I thought she already dealt with this. Toph was meant to be tough. _Even for Sokka, there was only so much emotion you can take before it all comes crashing down on your head.

"How will I know what your smile looks like? what color your eyes are? I only know your voice. It's all just voices… all of it..."

Sokka grabbed Toph and hugged her as hard as possible. Her face pressed against his chest, his water tribe attire drying her tears.

_What can I possibly say? _

Sokka thought of Yue, watching over them with that giant eye in the sky. He thought of Suki, who was guarding Ozai with the other Kyoshi. And then he thought of Toph, who was with him at this very moment. Never before had he ever felt so emotionally confused as he did now. _And I'm still hugging her. _He could feel the heat radiating off her body, and tears flowing down her cheeks. _No. I cant do it. Not with everyone so close. Just let it be._

Only then did Sokka realize he was crying too.

He lightly lifted Toph's head by the chin. Even though her eyes might not see anything, they still met his. _Her eyes are amazing._

"Sokka?"

Sokka took Toph's hand and placed it on his face.

"That's how I look when I smile. And my eyes are blue"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. _Anything to stop her crying. Anything to make her happy. Anything at all. _

_**END**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Dealing with love

_**Note - Since people liked the first chapter, I've decided to release the next one. Keep in mind, I still think the ending to chapter 1 was the "real" ending to this fanfic, since you're able to decide what happens next. The next few chapters really just serves as an epilogue, similar to the ATLA comics. Hope you enjoy ;) **_

**THE TREE II (TOPH)**

_He's… he's kissing me…_

Toph always had a tough persona, a barrier to cover up her feelings. Her bending allowed her to break down any wall in the world - except for the one within her. It blocked who she was; who people thought she was. But tonight, that very wall broke apart. Not with bending, but with love. The moment of that kiss meant more to her than the last eighteen years before it. It was perfect.

_I was wrong. It was more than just voices. Much more.  
><em>

She wanted this night to last forever. She wanted to remain wrapped in his arms, shielded from the chill of the wind and the grief of the world. She wanted to experience this for the rest of her life. But she knew that can't happen. Suki was a friend, someone Toph had known for a long time. How can she betray her?

___I won't stand in the way of their relationship. I might love Sokka, but he loves Suki. __It's not fair on either of them.  
><em>

Toph carefully removed her lips from Sokka's. She placed her chin on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you. For everything."

Breaking free of his grasp, Toph got up and ran away, leaving a trail of tears behind her. For the first time in her life, she felt complete. And that only made her sadder.

**THE TREE II (SOKKA)**

_Say something, you idiot! _

Sokka tried to call out, but the words stuck in his throat. Toph already disappeared into the darkness.

_Was it something I said? Should I have kissed her? Was she angry at me? _

His face burned red with embarrassment. _First Zuko, now Toph. Real smooth, Sokka._

Wiping his tears, Sokka stood up and sulked back to the tree, it's position marked by the glow of the campfire. Emotionally confused would be an understatement. His mind simply couldn't handle all the factors at play. There was just too much emotion and not enough time to process it.

Katara and Aang were asleep on the tree, as peaceful as the stars above them. Zuko, on the other hand, was as restless as the fire that burned beside him.

He turned around. "Is Toph okay?"

_S_till afraid of his temper, Sokka sat himself moderately close to him.

"She's really, really torn up about Iroh. And not in the same way you are."

_At least none of them saw the kiss._

The Firelord regarded him with a gaze. "That's why you kissed her…"

_Real Smooth, Sokka. _Bright red returned with a vengeance, re-possessing his skin for the third time today.

"How did you see? It was much too dark!" _Please no... _"does my sister...?!"

"Calm down. They fell asleep ages ago. I was... uh... trying to recite a song my uncle liked. Then they both just dropped out..."

Zuko scratches the back of his head.

"... anyway, I didn't actually see you kiss her"

"Then how can you possibly-"

"Sokka, I'm the Firelord, not a simpleton. My uncle taught me in more ways than one. How to use wisdom. How to earn honor. How to see love…"

Sokka smacked himself across the forehead, harder than he wanted._ Zuko guessed right. __I am in love with Toph. But she doesn't know that - She probably thinks i'm in love with Suki. __  
><em>

He looked up at Yue, gracing the countryside with her blueish glow.

"I know what I need to do. You know, Zuko, you really do have plenty of your uncle in you… "

Zuko grinned.

"More Iroh than Ozai? Probably so. I'll forgive you for that joke, by the way" He re-lit the campsite with his bending. "Now go down and do what you need to do..."

_Yes. _Sokka ran down to the city, his heart beating with anticipation. _I need to find her. I need to tell her.  
><em>


End file.
